One-shot James et Sirius
by cyprienne
Summary: Ce fut après une victoire des gryffondors au cours d'une soirée arrosée que James et Sirius échangèrent leur premier baiser, et plus si affinités. Attention lemon


One shot james/sirius, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et proviennent de l'imagination de J. . Pour moi James et Lily sont fait pour être ensemble, mais je me suis toujours demandée si il ne c'était pas passé un truc entre James et Sirius.

**Une soirée arrosée**

Ce fut au cours d'une fête dans la salle commune des gryffondors, qui célébraient leur victoire d'un match de quiddicht très serré, que james et sirius échangèrent leur premier baiser. Ce fut une soirée que les gryffondors ce rapelleront, ou plutot ne se rapelleront pas. Tout le monde faisait la fête même Lily evans, la jolie rousse qui se faisait courtiser par le beau Potter, n'était pas parties'enfermer dans son dortoir pour lire un autre livre sur la métamorphose ou sur l'art des potions. Mais ce soir la James n'esssaya pas d'aller lui demander de sortir avec elle, il avait essuyé un cuisant refus avant le match et cela lui avait suffit pour la journée. Ce soir-là il voulait s'amuser. Les maradeurs était passés par les cuisines chercher à manger pour toute la maison, et faire le plein de pur feu. À l'aide d'un sort ils avaient insonorisé la salle commune et la musique était à fond. Tout le monde s'amusaient, dansaient sur les tables et canapés, et l'alcool coulait à flot. Tous les élements étaient réunis pour passer une bonne soirée. Une admiratrice de sirius et des maraudeurs proposa après quelques verres et des jeux d'alcool de passer au chose serieuse et de jouer à action ou vérité. Aprés quelque revelation dont le nombre de fille que quedver avait embrassé qui, comme tout le monde se doutait, était de zéro, puis de l'endroit le plus insolite du château ou sirius l'avait fait, la fille la plus moche avec qui james avait eu une relation, Alice, une des joueuse, petite ami de Franck, demanda d'un ton joueur si James et sirius avait déjà fait un plan à trois. Tous les deux repondirent par la negative, les filles c'est chacun pour soi. Une autre joueuse qui en voulait toujours à Sirius de s'etre servi d'elle pour sortir avec sa meilleur amie les mis au défi de s'embrasser. Avec la langue. Tous rigolerent. James regarda Sirius et il lui dit :

\- Patmol mon ami je crois qu'on nous a lancé un défi

\- Cornedrue tu as raison, et les maraudeurs relèvent toujours les défis, lui repondit-il.

C'est ainsi que le 26 mars 1976, les deux plus grands fauteur de trouble de poudlard et coureur de jupon se rappochèrent. Tous les deux, totalement sous l'emprise de pur feu, tout discernement les ayant quitté, s'embrassèrent. D'abord doucement pour prendre leur marque puis chacun se laissa aller. Ils ouvrirent leurs levres et leur langue se rencontrerent ce fut un baiser passioné, leur langue dansaient l'une contre l'autre, jouant, se goutant mutuellement, tous les deux étaient très doué pour embrasser. Les filles les regardaient jalouses, elles auraient tant voulu être à la place de l'un deux. Leur baiser fut ni trop court, ni trop long, mais il fut fougeux, et personne ne realisa le lien qu'il y avait entre les deux jeunes hommes qui avaient adoré ça. Ils étaient comme une meme âme qui c'etait retrouvée dans deux corps differents. Et elle avait enfin été réuni. Tous les deux s'écarterent, essouflé, essayant de cacher leur erection naissante.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée Sirius sorti de la salle commune pour prendre l'air. James vit quelque temps aprés que son ami n'était plus la, il parti dans leur dortoirs pour regarder sur la carte du maraudeur ou il était passé. Celui ci ce trouva dans une salle de classe au 2eme étage. Il vit aussi rusard partrouiller dans les couloirs il prit donc la carte et la cape avec lui et sorti de la salle commune pour aller retrouver son meilleur ami. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de le retrouver. Aprés quelque arret pour ne pas se faire surprendre par miss teigne il finit par atteindre la salle de cour de Mcgonagall. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva son meilleur ami appuyé contre une fenetre à regarder la lune, elle n'était pas pleine, elle le serait dans quelque jour mais ils avaient encore du temps. L'annimagus était beau dans la lumiere de la nuit, tout le monde disait qu'ils se ressemblait et james savait qu'il était beau, ce ne fut donc pas une surprise de le trouver aussi beau. Il referma la porte derriere lui, le bruit fit se retourner sirius.

\- Woaw jamesie ce baiser c'était…

James s'avança et defit doucement sa cravatte, puis il ouvrit un à un les boutons de sa chemise tout en s'avança vers lui, c'était magnetique, plus fort que lui il ne pouvait pas resister à l'envie d'etre contre lui, dans lui. Se soir-là sirius n'avait pas mis de cravatte, il commenca à defaire lentement sa chemise aussi. James avait un corps magnifique, ils étaient les plus beau de poudlard, tout le monde le savait, il se demanda pourquoi il n'avais jamais fait encore ça, peu importe ce que ce « ça » était. Son cerveau était trop embrumé pour reflechir, mais il eu quand meme la brillante idée de jeter un sort à la porte de la salle pour la verouiller et un autre pour que le bruit qu'il pourrait faire ne sorte pas de cette salle. Il s'approcha de James, son meilleur ami, son autre lui, et il passa les mains sur son torse musclé puis remonta doucement glissa les mains sous sa chemise et lui fit glisser de ses epaules, puis il fit redescendre ses mains plus bas et lui deboutonna son pantalon qui tomba à ses chevilles. James fit de meme, rapidement avide de poser ses mains sur son ami. Tous les deux fonderent l'un sur l'autre et s'embrasserent, encore plus passionnement que dans la salle commune. Ils s'agriperent l'un à l'autre et ne voulait pas se lacher. L'un contre l'autre, il n'y avait qu'un fin tissu qui separait leur érection l'une de l'autre, il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour se retrouver completement nu, allongé l'un sur l'autre sur une table de cour. Ils c'était déjà vu nu, partagé un dortoir, des douches, des entrainements de quidditch faisait ca, mais là ce n'était pas pareil. Puis Sirius se baissa doucement, il fit courir ses levres le long du torse de James, descenda doucement, puis il le prit dans sa bouche, il fit courir sa langue sur son extremité, l'enfonca et la suça Doucement, James gemit et ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux de Sirius. Celui ci continuer son mouvement de va et vient, mais james ne voulait pas que ca aille trop vite. Il se retira allonga sirius sur la table puis remonta doucement sa bouche le long de l'interieur de sa jambes, il le mordilla un peu, fit glisser ses mains entre ses jambes, et puis le pris en mains, fesant glisser sa main de haut en bas pendant sa bouche continuait de monter, lentement, sirius haletait, il le voulait, il avait tellement envie. Puis James arriva à sa queue, l'a mis dans sa bouche il fit tourner sa langue autour puis l'enfonca totalement et remonta en douceur le long de son membre dur, il repeta ce mouvement plusieur fois, il l'avait dans la bouche et il était bon, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas lui aussi avait envie de lui. Il le retourna, le tira pres de l'extremité de la table, ce possitiona à l'entré puis s'enfonca, doucement, profondement ce qui fit poussa a sirius un grogrement rauque, et il s'agrippa a la table, oh mon dieu ce que c'était bon, suprenant mais putin de bon. James glissa, s'enfonca de plus en vite, de plus en plus fort. Il fit glisser une de ses mains devant et attrapa le pénis de son partenaire et il répeta avec sa main le meme mouvement que avec son bassin. Sirius se mit à grogner de plus en plus fort, n'y tenant plus il explosa dans un grogrement qui quiconque passait par la aurait pris pour un aboiement. Sirius repoussa James, qui lui avait toujours envie de lui et n'avais pas fini son affaire. Mais le voyant comme ca, nu, sa partie viril masculine ayant envie de lui son érection repris de plus belle. James souri en le voyant grandir, mais Sirius ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, il le retourna et s'enfonca à son tour, il ne pris pas de gant et s'enfonca, vite et fort, il mis aussi ses mains devant, une sur son membre dur qui fesait un mouvement de vas et vient, l'autre etait un peu plus bas, et s'apliquer à faire un massage particulier, il pris d'abord doucement ses bourse dans ses mains, puis glissa sa main en dessous et appuya, un rale sorti de la gorge de James, celui ci haletant depuis un moment déjà. Et dans un moment ultime, une carresse ultime, une pression ultime, il explosa de partout, ses contraction firent aussi jouir Sirius, les deux gemirent de plaisir, il se retira. Ils se regarderent, un amour pure entre ses deux hommes. Il savait tous les deux qu'ils n'avaient pas d'attirance pour les hommes. Ce n'était que entre eux, un desir de s'unir, dû à un amour puissant, un amour qui depassait l'amour fraternel ou pasionnel, c'était un melange de tout ça. Ils nettoyerent la salle, se rhabillèrent et retournerent dans la salle commune ou la fête battait encore son plein.

Le lendemain matin il se reveillerent, la guele de bois, mal partout, avec aucun souvenir de la veille, si ce n'est d'avoir passé une bonne soirée. Dans la salle commune, aprés avoir pris une douche, seul, il retrouva une jeune fille au cheveux rougeoyant, son cœur rata un batement elle était toujours aussi belle.

\- Lily que fais tu donc se soir ? À cette periode de l'année le parc est magnifique au coucher du soleil, tu voudrait sortir avec moi ? Lui demanda-t-il encore une fois

\- combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise NON POTTER ! S'ecria-t-elle

Mais dans sa tete germa une petite idée, il faudrait peut etre qu'elle lui dise oui un jour, si ça se trouve elle pourrait avoir une bonne surprise.

Le premier cour des gryffondors était un cour de métamorphose, et c'est avec une sensation bizarre que James et Sirius rentrerent dans cette classe. Une sensation qu'ils eurent à chaque cour et dont ils n'ont jamais été capable de mettre le doigt dessus.


End file.
